Just Like Always
by AlexandriaBelle123
Summary: What if one day things ended a bit differently
1. Just Like Always

Kanda walked into the coffee shop after a brutal mission. He always did and she was always there. She smiled at each and every person. Her eyes where bright today. So bright they could outshine the sun if they wanted. She was certainly the prettiest girl Kanda had ever seen. Once he reached the counter she greeted him with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Hey there Kanda! Do you want the same thing as always?" her voice was delicate. Giving off some kind of sensation Kanda wasn't used to.

"Yeah. So how's it going?" He answered simply. She was happy he wasn't grumpy today. She hardly knew him. Yuu Kanda was just another customer that came through once in a while. He would get the same coffee he normally did. Butterscotch with lite creamer and a tablespoon of sugar. She cared about more about him then he knew and he felt the same.

"Pretty well. I don't have to come in on Monday so I'm going to go see my brother this weekend. Uhm what about you?" This gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach. His brother was his boss. Which meant he would get to see her tomorrow too. How could he not get a bit excited? But she didn't know he worked at the order. It just hadn't come up and maybe it would one day in the future. There was no way he was going to go to another coffee shop as long as she was here.

She made his coffee fresh even though there was a half a pot left. They small talk about weather, good books to read and she mentions the cute gay couple at the order. Kanda knows she's talking about Beansprout and the rabbit but he doesn't say anything. Once his coffee is made she hands and it over and bids him a goodbye. He left the store wanting nothing more than to go back in there and spend the rest of the day with her. If he didn't have innocence on him he probably would have. As he left he took a sip of his coffee and wave to a charming soul that belong to a girl he was most likely in love with. Just. Like. Always.

But not every story has a happy ending and some stories leave you alone to wonder if they make it in the end. This is one those stories.

This story ends with a level 3 Akuma and a small coffee shop.


	2. Epilogue: Never Let Me Go

It didn't take long before the building collapsed.

By that point Kanda had lost himself and was fighting so hard to save the one thing that could make him smile. He knew that if he could just get close enough to the thing then it would be dead with just a couple swings and he could make sure she was aright.

The Akuma was far to fast though. Every single time he got close it was too far again. He wasn't far from the order, surely someone would see the battle and come out to help him. But of course, that could take hours. He had to lead it away from town, away from her. So he ran. The Akuma wanted the innocence he had on him so it was going to follow him.

He hid behind a tall tree just outside of town and the monster floated above his head. He climbed a tree and caught the thing off guard. With a stab to the head and a loud, ground shaking, boom, the battle was over. He stood there for a few moments before he took off the same way he came. He reached the coffee shop and had to push through the crowd to get to the front and that's when he saw her.

True, he had seen her many times before this and this wasn't the best situation but when he saw her and she saw him too, things changed. With in that second (which felt like forever) he couldn't stop thinking. She made it... She made it! And before he knew it she was in his arm. He held her close just because she wasn't dead.

At first, his words came out as mumbles, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear but once he had said it, he needed to say it again. Yuu Kanda said something he hadn't in a long time. " I love you." And before she could get a word out he pressed his lips to hers. And everything was right and happy and Kanda smiled and held her close and she didn't push him away.

"I love you too, Kanda." She said.

This started a new "Always". Kanda still at the order, Lenalee started working in the kitchen there. Komui wasn't pleased at first. Fact he almost had Kanda kill with one of his stupid robots but he caved when he saw how happy his sister really was. Please note, dear reader, that everything can change, that always might turn to never again. But no matter what you must grow and find a new Always.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
__And all this devotion I never knew at all  
__In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released  
__And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never let me go  
__Never let me go  
__Never let me go  
__Never let me go  
__Deliver me_

* * *

To my sister, Without her I wouldn't have anyone to fangirl with. ~Alexandria


End file.
